


The Valley

by DyliciousNuggets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The OC
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Football | Soccer, Friendship, High School, Hollywood, Humor, Love, Marijuana, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyliciousNuggets/pseuds/DyliciousNuggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school should be so simple. But when you throw in another equations and factors, things can get messy. Especially when it comes to x's and o's. (Based off of The O.C. show, The Valley)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Casting may change
> 
>  **Brandon Ferguson** \- Mike Vogel  
>  The oldest Ferguson brother. A black sheep of the family.
> 
>  **Josh Ferguson** \- Clayne Crawford  
>  A senior in high school. Captain of the soccer team. Dating Carmen Lawson. "Considered" the oldest in the family because Brandon is never around.
> 
>  **Cole Ferguson** \- Max Thieriot  
>  Lives in his older brother's, Josh, shadow. A junior in high school.
> 
>  **Carmen Lawson** \- Kat Graham  
>  A senior in high school. Dating Josh Ferguson.
> 
>  **Danny Howard** \- Logan Browning  
>  A senior in high school. Dating Nathan Thomas.
> 
>  **Isabel Cruz** \- Ariana Grande  
>  New girl in school; junior.
> 
>  **Nathan Thomas** \- Channing Tatum  
>  Captain (with Josh) on the soccer team. Senior in high school. Dating Danny Howard.
> 
>  **Riley Smith** \- Riley Smith  
>  Big shot Hollywood actor.
> 
>  **Nick Allen**  
>  Cole's best friend; junior in high school.

The sun began peaking up over the horizon. All is quiet, except for a truck parked off on the side of the road. The windows are all fogged up. Carmen Lawson smiles before planting a kiss on Josh Ferguson's lips.

"Mmmm..." she moans before pulling back. She gets off of his lap before putting her shirt back on.

"Done? Already?" Josh smirked before leaning over to her. Carmen put her hand on his face, stopping him in his tracks.

"You've got practice. And I've got to go home and wake up like the perfect daughter that I am" she smiled before kissing his cheek. Josh groaned before putting his own shirt back on. Carmen stepped out of the truth and got into her car.

"I'll see you before class, baby" she purred before speeding off towards her house. Josh stepped out of the truck with his bag slung over his shoulder to hear Nathan pulling up beside him, blaring his music. He beeped his horn at him, teasingly.

"Come on, Nate. Let's get this over with" Josh said groggily as he ran a hand over his face. Nate jumped out of his car and jogged up to Josh.

"I told you if you kept getting your release before practice, you'd be a zombie all morning. Don't make Coach take it out on us if you want to slack off" Nate told him.

"I'm not in the mood, Nate" Josh said annoyed before slinging his bag down under the bench. He walked with Nate to the middle of the feed to juggle the ball on their knees as they warmed up before the others arrived.

Once Coach arrived, the drills began. Coach was always known for yelling and striking fear in them. Suppose that's why the Borestan High School athletics department hired him.

Nate and Josh walked to the locker room, drenched in sweat. Nate stuffed his belongings in his locker for another practice that would happen once school wrapped up. Borestan High School was intense when it came to its athletics, especially soccer. He closed his locker to see Danny Howard looking right at him.

"What are you doing in here?! You can't be here" he said looking around at all of the half naked guys and pushing her out.

"I just wanted to see you" Danny said softly, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Save me a spot in history?" Nate smirked before kissing her forehead.

"You know I always do" she grinned before turning around to leave. Nate smacked her butt before watching her leave and then hitting the showers.

* * *

Carmen met up with Josh outside of her locker as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "This is our year, babe" he said, looking at the two of them in her mirror.

"Get a room! Or another vehicle" Nate said walking by as he held onto Danny's hand.

Carmen shook her head before turning around to face Josh. "I'll see you after class, okay? Don't let it get to you" she said. Josh nodded.

"Come on big brother! Ready to join me in Sophomore English?" Cole Ferguson laughed. Josh wasn't very good at English studies. And the fact that his younger brother was in the class made it that much more unbearable. Carmen placed her hands on the side of Josh's face and made him look at her.

"It'll be okay" she promised. She let him go before walking to her own class.

Josh took a seat behind Cole. "If you keep this up, your high school life will be very short lived. Your popularity will be gone, not that you ever had one. And wait until we get home" he sneered into Cole's ear before opening up his notebook. The teacher began writing on the board the lesson's plans, before he was interrupted.

"Class, this is Isabel Cruz. A new student. Please, show her more kindness than you show me" he said dryly.

Cole and Josh both looked up to see Isabel Cruz walking in their direction; taking a seat opposite of them.

"You have a girlfriend, quit looking!" Cole whispered to Josh.

"I can look!" Josh whispered back. Isabel tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear before looking up at the board.

Cole knew he had to do something. His brother always got the girl he wanted. And here he was, single, because of it. As soon as the bell rang, he grabbed his notebook and quickly stood up. Josh quickly slammed his hand down on his notebook, sending his papers flying to the ground. Josh winked at his younger brother before stopping Isabel at the door.

"Hey, I'm Josh" he said putting his hand out to shake her hand. Isabel shook it and gave a small smile. "Whatever you need, I'm your-"

"You're her what? Carmen said, standing outside of the classroom.

"I'm your...friend...that will show you to Cole" he said obidently. Carmen nodded before dragging him out into the hallway.

Cole had picked up his books and made his way to the door. "Hi, I'm Cole. Sorry about my weird brother" he said.

"It's alright" Isabel giggled.

"There's a bonfire tonight. You know, get us all loosened up for the beginning of the school year. It's right on the beach" he said, hoping she'd want to come.

"That sounds awesome" she said, smiling at him.

"Cool. I'll see you there". Cole left the classroom, knowing that he'd have to find her before Josh did that night.

* * *

Carmen walked beside Danny to cheer/spirit squad practice during lunch Dannt put her shoe up on the bench to tie it.

"I don't want that new girl anywhere near Josh. I saw the way he was looking at her" Carmen said.

"You really shouldn't worry about her. She has no reputation. If you're going to be up against Nate and me for prom king and queen, you'll both need some cred. He'd be blowing his chances if he stepped down to her" Danny reassured her.

"I hope you're right" Carmen sighed. Carmen didn't want to admit it, but Josh had been acting off key lately. She wanted to place the blame on his family's expectations of him, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"You know I am" Danny smirked.

After lunch,they walked into their next class: Honors English.

"Class, we have a special guest here to talk about his work using Shakespear's most famous literary language: iambic pentameter. Riley Smith will take over the class today" Ms. Blake said, motioning to Riley.

"Thanks" Riley said as he got comfortable leaning against the desk while Ms. Blake left the room.

 _Probably to go score on the awesome shoe sale going on right now_ , thought Carmen as she listened to the click clack of her heels leave the classroom. Carmen was tapping her pen against her notebook, not paying any attention. When she happened to glance up and get caught in the blazing green of his eyes, her pen slipped from her fingers and went flying across the classroom, nearly missing another student. Riley looked at where the pen had gone before looking back at her, a small smile upon his face. Carmen was super embarassed and pretended to be caught up in her notebook going over her notes; trying to look anywhere but at him agian.

When class had ended, Carmen waited until everyone had left. Danny gave her a smirk, clearly knowing what she was up to. Riley was _hot_ , to say the least. Carmen walked up to the desk, making sure to walk in front of his gaze, and turn towards outside of the classroom. He touched her arm, stopping her.

"Carmen Lawson, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I've read your writings. Ms. Blake wanted another's approach to this class and I asked to take a look at her students' work to gage the level. Yours struck me; the one on the Renaissance period. Although fiction, it was very compelling and captivating" he said.

Carmen smiled. He was truly beautiful and intelligent. A rare wonder in California. "Yeah, well, I got into parallells from this generation and the past and found some interesting similarities".

Riley nodded, not breaking eye contact with her. "I'd love to read more of your work. You can drop it off at the studio where I'm working on my next project." He reached into his bag and took out a business card with the studio address on it. "I'd be breaking student-teacher rules right now...but I'm kind of glad now that I'm not actually a teacher" he laughed.

"Wow! Thank you so much" Carmen gushed as she smiled at the card in her hand.

"I'm free tomorrow morning, if you'd like to grab some coffee with me and bounce off a couple ideas. Besides, I can't start my day without coffee" he grinned.

"That would be awesome! Thank you" she said before leaving the classroom.

* * *

 Isabel Cruz fixed her hair and did her makeup in her bedroom at her vanity. She changed out of her flowy skirt and put on some jeans. Her hair was slightly wavy as she spritz some holding spray so keep the soft beachy waves. Her parents trusted their sweet little princess, so they didn't set any harsh ground rules for her. She knew to be in at a decent hour and not to so drugs; that was how she was raised.

When she arrived at the beach, the event was in full swing. She saw Cole and have him a small wave before he jogged over to her. 

"Hey!" she smiled. She was happy she had at least made one friend in this new high school.

"Hi. Want a beer?" he asked handing her his.

"Umm...no thanks. I don't really drink" she said looking at him.

"Oh. That's cool. That's my friend Nick over there" he said waving him over. 

Nick passed the joint to his other friend and walked over to them. "What's up?" he asked.

"Isabel Cruz" Isabel said all bubbly sticking her hand out to him. 

Nick looked from Cole to her before shaking her hand. Nick couldn't believe his best friend was going to go down this road: the naive, sweet girl. That was just a headache. 

"You want to join in? Dave brought the good stuff" Nick grinned at them. 

"Nah, we're good" Cole said before turning his attention to Isabel again. Nick rolled his eyes and left. "Now you know two people" Cole smiled at her.

"Two boys! I think I should have some girlfriends" she giggled. 

"Well, over there is Josh with his girlfriend Carmen. Then his friend Nathan and his girl Danny. But those girls are part of some pecking order. Don't think you want to get in with them" he advised. 

A girl in heavy goth makeup and attire drunkenly stumbled up to them, clinging to Cole as she almost fell.

"Baby..." she slurred...

Cole held onto her arms to steady her. "Stacey...not now" he told her. He gave Isabel a look, meaning he'd be right back before he began walking Stacey in the other direction.

"Don't leave me. We're so cute" she said as her hand brushed his nose instead of his cheek. Cole sighed before sitting her down in the sand. He needed to get back to Isabel.

"COPS!" someone yelled before everyone scattered. Isabel didn't know where to run. She went in one direction, only to have the beach patrol come up. She felt someone grab her hand.

"Come on!" a male voice said. She didn't hesitate to follow. They went up some side bushes that lead underneath the houses that were priced due to their close proximity to the beach before finding themselves on the street. She looked to see it was Nick from earlier. 

"This way" he said, dragging her to a small space next to some dumpsters. "We should wait here til it dies down. They're everywhere" he said as he sat on the ground.

Isabel sat down beside him. The smell of the weed mixed with the alcohol of his breath was dizzying. 

"I'm a little thirsty" she whispered.

"Sorry, princess. All I have is beer" he said pulling out a can from his cargo shorts. 

She bit her lip. She felt as though this might classify as an emergency situation. She nodded and watched him break open the too, before she gulped it down. When the bottle parted from her lips, she let out a small belch. She looked at him shocked before covering her mouth.

Nick laughed. "That good, huh?"

"Thank you" she said handing him back the bottle before resting her head on his shoulder; feeling the alcohol already take effect.

"You can't sleep here" he told her.

She looked up at him to see his brown eyes with flecks of hazel in them. And his lips were moist from the bottle he had just swigged from. She let the alcohol take control and kissed his lips, feeling his tongue enter her mouth. She didn't think, she just felt.


End file.
